


Misunderstandings and Pink Lines

by AllisonSwan



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Artist Clarke, F/M, Mentions of Finn Collins, Nerd Bellamy Blake, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-08 03:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5482088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllisonSwan/pseuds/AllisonSwan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One mistake, one crazy night and now she's got the result, two damning pink lines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misunderstandings and Pink Lines

**Author's Note:**

> Hello sweetheart! Hope you enjoy this! I hope you have a wonderful holiday season, it was truly a pleasure being your santa and I seriously loved talking to you about all the different fandoms we have in common..
> 
> Hope you have a truly fantastic holiday!

Clarke Griffin couldn’t stop staring at the stick in her hands; she couldn’t stop staring at the two pink lines that were right there in the middle of the stick. It was funny how one thing could define your life, how something that looked so meaningless could change your entire existence. In the last month she’d basically ruined one of her greatest friendships, hurt the person she cared about most in this world and had hurt both her best friends and all she was left with where those two damning pink lines.

 

But we’re getting ahead of ourselves after all let’s look back at exactly happened that led Clarke Griffin to this moment. 

* * *

 

_1 Month ago_

If you asked her a few weeks back Clarke Griffin could say she lived a charmed life. Okay her relationship with her mother wasn’t the best but they were working on it, and yes her academic future was up in the air but everything else seemed to be working out. She had amazing friends, the most wonderful best friend anyone could ask for and she’d had a pretty great boyfriend. Well she thought he was great until she walked in on him screwing his math tutor, that had been a shock to say the least. Things seemed to go downhill from there.

Her academic life was up in the air because frankly she didn’t know what she wanted to do with her life. She had transferred out of the pre-med program 6 months ago and had neglected to tell her mother about it. Said mother had just found out about the whole thing about an hour ago when she’d asked one of her collegues how her daughter was doing in the program. Yeah, talk about awkward.

Abigail Griffin was the Chief of Surgery at Hollinswest General and she had expected her daughter to follow in her footsteps. She’d even gotten her an admission into the best and most prestigious of programs, where only few got in. It took Clarke around a year to realize that while she liked helping people, she didn’t want to be a doctor, much less a surgeon. And she hadn’t known how to tell her mother that everything she had worked towards with Clarke was now gone so she had opted for not telling her. Something both of her best friends had disproved of and told her it was going to bite her in the ass. And so it had, because apparently if Clarke wasn’t going to study medicine then Abby wasn’t going to pay for it. Or well at least that’s what Clarke first thought when financial aid had told her that the last month’s tuition hadn’t been paid yet. So if Clarke wanted to continue studying here she was going to need to pay her own tuition.

She was honestly thankful that her apartment had been paid in full from her own pocket, or well hers and Raven’s pockets, and that her car was a gift from her father not her mother, because otherwise she’d be completely lost right now. She needed advice on what to do with the whole situation so she went to the one person she always went for advice, her best friend Bellamy Blake. Walking into the library it wasn’t hard to spot him as he was in his usual spot. He was in the study room in the far left side of the room surrounded by books with glasses firmly on his nose. He looked deep in thought so she did what she always did and just sat in the chair in front of him and sighed. 

He didn’t even budge, so she sighed again a little louder this time.

“You’re gonna keep doing that until I talk to you won’t you?” Bellamy asked not looking up from his book, “You do realize I have a major test this week right?”

“We both know you could Ace that without your glasses and with your hands tied behind your back.” Clarke retorted, and she wasn’t lying, Bellamy was extremely smart and he actually loved studying and reading so he always stayed ahead of his class. He was majoring in History and was specializing in the classics and greek mythology.

“Okay that’s true but still it’s the principle of the matter.” Bellamy said

“Well your best friend urgently needs your advice.” Clarke responded

“What happened?” Bellamy asked closing the book and putting his whole attention on her.

“I’m pretty sure my mom just cut me off.” Clarke muttered

“Pretty sure or definitely sure because there’s a big difference between the too.” Bellamy stated.

“She found out about the program.”

“Let me guess she didn’t take it well?”

“There might have been some screaming on her end.” Clarke muttered when he stayed quiet she said, “aren’t you gonna say I told you so?”  
“Well I did warn you this could happen but I don’t think repeating it would do much help. You know what happened and honestly? I’m not here to make you feel worse about an already shitty situation.”

“Thanks.” Clarke said softly, it was things like this that reminded her of why they were friends. They had met during her senior year of high school, a very tough year in her life considering her father had just passed, and while they didn’t really get along at first they soon formed an unlikely friendship and he became her rock during the tough times. He helped her deal with her father’s passing and she helped him when his mother suddenly reappeared in his life only to disappear again leaving him and his sister heartbroken once more.

“So what makes you think she cut you off?” Bellamy asked

“Financial Aid told me the latest month hadn’t been paid and when I tried my card it was declined.”

“I’m sorry Clarke.”

“I just can’t belive this you know?” Clarke said and he nodded, “I mean I knew she was going to react badly it’s the main reason I hadn’t said anything all this time but this? I don’t know how to react to this.”

“Look at the positive side at least now you don’t have to pretend anymore and you can focus on doing what you want to do not what you think would please your mother.”

“That’s true, I just don’t know if I can do this on my own.”

“Are you kidding me? Of course you can, you’re Clarke Griffin after all. You can do anything you set your mind to.” Bellamy reminded her with a fond smile on his face.

She was touched by his belief in her and was eternally grateful that their paths had crossed because she didn’t know where she would be without him.

“You’re the best friend in the world you know that?” Clarke stated and for a second she could swear she saw his face drop a bit but it was probably just her imagination.

“I know Griffin, that goes for you as well.” Bellamy told her just as Raven came running in.

“How did I know I’d find you both here?” Raven asked

“Because most of the time we are here Reyes.” Bellamy responded thankful for the interruption.

“So what are we doing tonight?” Raven asked

“I have to study.” Bellamy muttered, Raven’s ideas always involved parties and those weren’t really his style.

“Blake you probably already know all the material better than the back of your hand. What about you C?”

“I was thinking of watching a movie on Netflix.” Clarke stated and Raven grimanced, that would not do.

“Oh no you don’t, you’ve been cooped up in your room for the past 2 weeks, if you keep doing at it the asshole wins. You have to show him you don’t need him. Come on it’s Friday you need to do something that’s actually fun.”

“Your idea of fun isn’t always my idea of fun Reyes.” Bellamy reminded her.

“Come on it’s one party, I don’t think going to a party will kill you.”

“You never know.” Bellamy responded and so Raven turned to Clarke.

“Come on Clarke you know you want to.”

“If I go to this party will you get off my back for a week?” Clarke asked

“Cross my heart.” Raven said even going as far as doing the motions with her hands making Clarke laugh.

“Okay alright we’ll go.”

“We?” Bellamy asked

“You’re not going to make me go alone will you?” Clarke said bringing out the big guns and using the pouty face that she knew Bellamy couldn’t resist.

“Okay alright I’ll go but if I’m bored I’m leaving.”

“That sounds fair.” Raven told him then turned to Clarke, “Octavia is waiting for us to go to the mall, we have to get you looking smoking hot for this party.”

“You knew I’d say yes?” Clarke wondered

“I knew it was a 60/40 chance now let’s go, see you later Blake!” Raven exclaimed as she ran out of there. Clarke gave Bellamy a kiss on the cheek before following after her best friend. Not noticing the tiny smile on his face as he turned back to his books.

* * *

Octavia, Raven, Maya and Clarke had been at the mall 2 hours already and they were no closer to finding “the perfect outfit” as Octavia called it. Octavia Blake was Bellamy’s younger sister who was a bit younger than Clarke and had a very keen eye for fashion.

“So how did you get my brother to agree to go to a party?” Octavia asked curious

“I just made sure Clarke agreed to come and knew he would follow shortly.” Raven said and at Clarke’s incredulous look she continued, “I’m sorry but normally where one of you goes the other one follows.”

“Plus it doesn’t hurt that he’s half in love with you.” Maya commented

“We’re just friends really.” Clarke stated softly, Bellamy was the most important person in her life right now the last thing she wanted was to screw that up like she’d done in the past. Her romantic relationships always ended up screwed up in the end it didn’t matter if she was dating women or if she was dating men, all ended up blowing up in her face.

“I don’t look at my friends the way Bellamy looks at you.” Raven told her truthfully.

“You need glasses because Bellamy doesn’t look at me in any particular way, I’m not even his type.” Clarke muttered, “there’s no way he feels anything for me other than friendship.”

“But how do you feel about him?” Maya asked softly leaving Clarke speechless for a second before she shaked herself off those kinds of thoughts.

“It doesn’t matter, now are we going to continue looking or do we go to the next store?” Clarke said deflecting the questions, Raven knew they weren’t going to get anything out of this conversation so she followed along.

“Well that depends on what O thinks, she is the expert after all.”

“You know what I think I saw an outfit over there that would accentuate all your best features.” Octavia said walking over to said outfit. It was a red backless halter top with a black leather skater skirt, “You pair this with your leather jacket and some heels and trust me you’ll be the envy of everyone.”

“If you say so.” Clarke said as she grabbed the clothes and went to try them out.

* * *

He’d been in the party an hour already and it seemed to be just like any other. So far Bellamy wasn’t impressed, and there had been no sign of the girls yet.

“Look if you hate it so much then go home.” Miller, his best friend other than Clarke, told him.

“I haven’t seen Clarke yet and I told her I’d come.”

“I’ll tell her you were here.”

“I can’t do that to her.”

“Just like you can’t tell her that you’re in love with her?” Miller asked and Bellamy almost chocked on his beer.

“I’m not in love with Clarke.” Bellamy stated, although not even he believed it.

“Right? Why don’t you try that again and be a little more convincing?” Miller smirked

“Even if I was she’s got a lot on her plate right now, the last thing she needs is for me to pile more on her already long list of worries.”  
“She might reciprocate your feelings you never know.” Miller suggested, his best friend couldn’t see it but he had a suspicion their blonde friend wasn’t exactly blind to the man standing next to him.

“The odds are never in my favor in that regard.”

“You never know if you don’t try.” Miller reminded him and just as Bellamy was going to respond the girls made their entrance and whatever thoughts Bellamy had in his head were gone the moment he saw Clarke. She looked absolutely breathtaking and she was walking towards him.He was kind of stuck on the floor until Miller pushed him towards her.

“Unrequited feelings my ass.” Miller said laughing as he left to get another drink, it was probably going to be an eventful night.

“You came!” Clarke exclaimed throwing her arms around him.

“I told you I would.” He said smilling back.

“You clean up nicely, are you actually wearing contacts?” Clarke asked noticing his signature glasses were missing.

“I figured I should, didn’t want to loose them after all.” Bellamy explained, he’d decided to use the contacts after Miller suggested it and for once he’s glad to have listened.

“Well you look great.” Clarke complimented, and he really did, he was wearing a white tight-fitting Henley, which really showed his muscles.

“You look absolutely amazing.” Bellamy told her and she couldn’t hold back her blush.

“It was Octavia’s idea.” She said

“Do you want a drink?” Bellamy asked just as her douche of an ex appeared in the back of the room making out with a cheerleader.

“I’m definitely going to need that drink.”

“Forget about him you’re incredible and he’s the one that’s missing out.” Bellamy told her as they got their drinks.

“You’re right, we should have fun after all.” Clarke said

“Definitely.” He agreed as they clinked their beers. Two hours later they were still talking and definitely still drinking. 

“I know I’m better off without him but it still hurt you know?” Clarke admitted  
“Yeah I know.” Bellamy agreed

“I was nowhere near in love with the guy but the least he could do was show me some respect. Was that too much to ask?” Clarke asked, she was tipsy and when she got tipsy everything came out. It was like her filter completely disappeared.

“He was a dead weight you could do much better.” Bellamy commented, he’d always wondered what she’d seen in Finn Hudson.

“He was someone fun to pass the time.” She answered and that’s when he realized he’d said his thought out loud.

“Well like I said you could do better.”

“Can I?” Clarke asked, “I can’t seem to make any relationship work, not even with my own mother.”

“Well your mother is kind of a bitch at times.” Bellamy admitted and then realized what he said, “Sorry that was mean.”

“No, it was perfect.” Clarke said laughing, “so who would be better? Who do you consider is worth it?”

“It’s up to you to decide.”

“Would you say you have a horse in that race?” Clarke asked softly, asking the one thing she would never have the guts to ask if she was completely sober.

“I… yeah I definitely have a horse in that race.” Bellamy muttered and that was definitely the weirdest analogy he’d ever heard. And not even he could have predicted what happened next, Clarke leaned in and kissed him. The only thought his semi drunk mind could come up with was that she tasted like heaven. Not that he knew what heaven tasted like but he figured it was a lot like this. Before they knew it they were going into one of the empty rooms, neither one of them wanting the moment to end.

“Are you sure?” Bellamy asked as they fell on the bed.

“Definitely.” She answered and that was all he needed to keep kissing her again.

 

And the rest they say is history…

 

* * *

 

_1 week after the party_

There were 2 things Bellamy knew:

1\. He had slept with his best friend at a party while they were kind of drunk and

2\. Said best friend had been avoiding him for the better part of the week

 

He was trying to concentrate on the romans and the greeks and what exactly where the roles of each god in their cultures but all he could think of was Clarke. How she looked while she was sleeping next to him, how it felt to kiss her and how much it had hurt to wake up in an empty bed. He kept going over that night in his head over and over and he just couldn’t find the answer. All he came up with was that maybe Clarke didn’t feel the same way he did and that was the reason she was avoiding him. Wouldn’t that be a kick in the head? His traitorous mind kept telling him that he’d been right all along, a girl like Clarke would never go out with a guy like him.

“Hey man how’s life?” Miller asked sitting down next to him.

“Life’s a bitch and then we die.”

“I thought you’d be happier considering everything that went down with Clarke at the party, you two seemed very friendly.” Miller said smirking

“I haven’t spoken with her since the party. I remember basically spilling my feelings, sleeping with my best friend and then waking up alone”

“Maybe she has a plausible explanation.” Miller suggested, he’d been so sure Clarke actually returned his friend’s feelings, maybe he’d missed a sign?  
“I thought so too at first, then I didn’t see her for the rest of the weekend, and I haven’t been able to talk to her since then, she wasn’t there when I stopped by her apartment, I’ve tried her cell and nothing. ”

“Maybe she’s just had a lot of work, wasn’t she applying to Art school or something?” Miller asked

“Yeah she was thinking of applying to the Art department, there’s a program she thinks she would really like.” 

“See maybe she’s swamped with work and issues with her mother she probably just hasn’t had time for herself. Why don’t you just grab some coffee and go over to her apartment, I’m sure she’d love to see you.” Miller said, and he really hoped he wasn’t screwing things up further.

“You think so?”

“Clarke isn’t the type of girl to play with someone’s emotions, if she hasn’t talked to you there’s a reason for that.”

“Okay I’ll think about it.”

“All I ask.” Miller stated

* * *

Raven walked into to her apartment like a woman on a mission. Her best friend had been quiet, eerily quiet since the party and she’d barely seen Blake around so something definitely happened. She knew where Clarke would be and so she walked into the studio where Clarke was working on a painting.

“Okay Griffin spill what’s got your all tied up in knots.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about?” Clarke said trying to play dumb.

“Don’t play dumb with me just tell me so I can help you.”

“I slept with Bellamy during the party, we were drunk and it just happened.”

“Woah, those kinds of things don’t just happen.” Raven told her.

“I was kind of tipsy and you know I don’t have a filter when I’m drinking and I might have asked him if he liked me and he said he did and then I might have kissed him.”  
“Which led to sex.”

“Which led to sex.” Clarke nodded.

“So what’s the problem you like him he likes you so this should be good right?”

“It wasn’t just good it was amazing, it was definitely some of the best sex I’ve ever had.” Clarke admitted

“Then what’s the problem?”

“I got spooked when I woke up and saw the situation. I left him there.”

“Clarke.”

“I know I’m a mess. How can I talk to him when I can’t face him after that. I just left him there with nothing no explanation no note. ”

“You’re going to have to talk to him, he deserves at least that.”  
“I know I know, I was stupid and I made a mistake, I regretted it as soon as it happened.” She said referring to the fact that she’d left before he woke up. Suddenly they heard something hit the floor and that’s when they walked out of the studio to see Bellamy inside the apartment. Apparently in her rush Raven had forgotten to close the door behind her. And Bellamy had caught on to the last part of the conversation and the chocolates had fallen to the floor.

“It’s not what you think. I can explain.” Clarke started to say but was interrupted by Bellamy who’s face might have hardened but his eyes betrayed the heartbreak he felt.

“No I don’t think I need to hear anything else, I think I’ve heard it all.  You made it quite clear how you feel. I thought Miller might have been right and you were just busy but I should ave definitely gone with my gut feeling. At least now I know… Don’t worry I won’t bother you again.” He said as he stormed out of the apartment and into his car. He just wanted to get home and forget this ever happened.

“Bell wait!” Clarke exclaimed but it was too late, he was gone.

“He’ll come back, he’s just hurt at the moment you can talk to him once he’s cooled down.” Raven said trying to help.

“He’s not going to come back.” Clarke murmured

“Yes he will he loves you.”  
“Yeah and I just broke his heart. You don’t know him like I do, once you hurt him he closes himself off to you in order not to get hurt again.” Clarke explained as she headed back to her studio.

“This can be easily fixed Clarke it’s no use both of you being hurt for no reason.” Raven stated

“Maybe if you had actually closed the door behind you like a normal person this wouldn’t have happened.” Clarke said and she knew it was wrong the moment it came out of her mouth but she’d needed to blame someone other than herself.

“That’s unfair and you know it. If you want to point fingers maybe look in the mirror and remember you’re the one that ignored him all week.” Raven told her and grabbed the keys to her car, “I’m going to the gym you can sit here and wallow if that’s what your heart desires but I’m not here to be your punching bag.”

“Raven I’m sorry.” Clarke said as Raven left the apartment.

She had really screwed things this time.

 

* * *

 

_Current time_

You had to appreciate the irony of it all. She was an artist, she had just received the letter of acceptance into the university’s art program and now she was haunted by two pink lines. She always liked the color pink and now she was probably going to associate it with this forever. She knew what it meant, impending motherhood. There were other options like abortion, or adoption but she didn’t feel like she could get rid of something that was half Bellamy and half her. And there were too many what-ifs involved in adoption, what if they ended up in the system? She knew from Bellamy’s stories that it wasn’t the best place to be. What if they didn’t get enough love? What if they felt unwanted?

 

But on the other hand if she kept the baby that also came with it’s own set of what ifs.  _What if Bellamy wanted no part in this? What if she was an awful mother? What if she screwed up her child?_

 

She was pulled out of her thoughts by the sound of the doorbell ringing. She put the stick on the counter, washed her hands and went to open the door. Outside the door was a sheep-ish looking Bellamy Blake holding a small bouquet of her favorite flowers.

“Bellamy.” She stated

“Can I come in?” He asked while he scratched his ear nervously.

“Yeah come in.” She said then closed the door behind him, “What brings you here?”

“I’m here to apologize, Raven told me everything.” Bellamy said

“Bell.”

“No, let me get it out or I’ll loose my nerve.” He said as he adjusted his glasses, “I didn’t want to listen, waking up without you hurt a lot I’m not gonna lie. Then you ignored me for the rest of the week and so I told myself it was because you were ashamed of what happened. Miller told me I was being crazy but I didn’t want to listen I had already convinced myself of my version of events. Then I came here and the part I heard convinced me that I was right. It was easier for me to believe that I was right than to believe that you would like me in that way.”  
“Why? Why is that so hard to believe.” She asked curiously.

“I never thought I’d have a chance with you. The people you dated were definitely nothing like me so I honestly thought you weren’t interested. That you could never get interested in a guy like me. I don’t like parties, my idea of a good evening is reading or watching movies at home. I nerd over movies but still point out the mistakes they make in the cultures, especially if it’s based on greeks or romans.”

“I like that about you.” Clarke admitted

“You do?”

“Yeah I like that you get excited over movies and books. Hearing you retell a myth is one of my favorite things. I like that you’re not like the people I’ve dated in the past, honestly most of the time my relationships failed  because of those things. They could never measure up to my best friend.” Clarke told him.

“I had two failed relationships before I realized there was no one for me but you.” Bellamy told her.

“We acted like idiots didn’t we?” Clarke asked

“Yeah we kind of did.” Bellamy said nodding.

“I missed you.” Clarke told him as Bellamy hugged her and kissed the top of her head.

“I missed you too, I promise I’m not going anywhere ever again, not unless you want me to.”

“I love you Bellamy Blake.” Clarke said

“I love you too Clarke Griffin, I’ve loved you since you stumbled into my life and I had no choice but to go with the flow.” Bellamy told her and then he kissed her on the lips. They were completely sober this time but it was just as good as they remembered it to be. And there would be no running away, no more confusion. They would be together and things would work out as they should. 

And then Clarke remembered the very damning pink lines waiting in her bathroom counter. She stiffened and Bellamy knew something was up.

“What’s wrong?”

“I have to tell you something and you have to promise not to freak out.”

“I’ll try my best.” Bellamy told her as she went into the bathroom and came out a minute later. Then he knew why she had asked him not to freak out. In her hands was a pregnancy test and he knew very well what those two pink lines meant.

“I just found out today.” Clarke said as Bellamy seemed to be speechless.

“We’re going to have a baby.” Bellamy muttered

“Yeah that seems to be the case, I’m sorry.”

“It’s not all on you, from what I remember it takes two to tango.”

“It’s so much responsibility and it can screw up our plans, it’s going to change our lives.” Clarke said worried

“Hey we can handle the responsibility, it doesn’t have to screw up our plans we can still do what we love and also take care of this baby. Our lives were going to change either way.”

“You’re not mad?” Clarke asked a bit shocked.

“Why would I be mad? It’s a baby that is half of you and half of me. We’re not kids you’re 24 I’m 28 we can definitely do this, I always imagined having kids with you it’s just going to be a bit earlier than I originally thought.” Bellamy told her with a smile on his face as he hugged her tightly.

“You think we can do this?” Clarke asked  
“I think together we can do anything as long as we’ve got each other.” Bellamy stated as he placed a kiss on the top of her head.

 

And it was true, together Bellamy and Clarke could accomplish wonders. It wouldn’t be easy, there was school to think about and Clarke’s issues with her mother. They would have to get through their problems with their respective parents. They had to think of money, they couldn’t live off of Clarke’s inheritance all their lives. But they would have the support of their friends. And most importantly they’d have each other, and this little boy or girl would be more loved than anyone would ever be and would never feel unwanted. Everything would turn out alright, because they loved each other and that was all that mattered. Together they could achieve even the most impossible of dreams.Because that’s what love is all about. 


End file.
